inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:True Names
I like 'fire heart' it fits Post peoples true names in here. Of course, no one ever says theirs exept Eragon, who was lying. Please bullet and follow the form. An example of form is: *Gretchen---Blaka---Flapper---She is a bird. Anonyomous TRUE NAMES *Galbatorix---Du Shur'tugalar Freohr---The Death of the Riders---I think this because it fits in w/ Eragon's true name. Skylord5816 00:03, 10 November 2007 (UTC) *Eragon---Du Sundavar Freohr---The Death of the Shadows---I think this because Eragon killed Durza. Also, this is what he said it was (in the ancient language) while in captivity. *he did not say it in the ancient language. -joybubblz Skylord5816 00:03, 10 November 2007 (UTC) -hi my name is StrongHammer777 well the last name you said Death of the shadows it is what eragon said to durza in Gilead , that can't be his true name it would be best if he's called Argetlam Aiedail(means morning star, whats that got to do with Galbatorix? Q by skylord5816) blothr Shurugals (to stop Galbatorix). SKYLORD5816 in reply to StrongHammer777 - He didn't know what his real name was, he was just trying to scare Durza. It allows for interesting complications, like Galbatorix finding out that Du Sundavar Freohr is actually Eragon's true name, if another Shade appears and Eragon either can't kill it (resulting in a change of his name), or can (confirmation to both Galbatorix and Eragon (and maybe a few other smart people) that Du Sundavar Freohr is actually his true name, if Galbatorix becomes a Shade and Eragon kills him like Durza, if he becomes a Shade and kills himself... My personal theory is that Eragon's true name is Brisingr Du Sundavar Freohr. I don't remember the exact quote, but I think Durza says something like, "You can't hide it from me, Du Sundavar Freohr!" Of course, I could be totally wrong on that, but whatever. - Shadomis Hi, I think his true name is just plane Brisingr because when Eragon told Oromis about his sword catching fire when he said brisingr Oromis said "I wonder..." which could possibly mean that Oromis thought that it was Eragon's true name. Brisingr could quite possible be the true name of both Eragon and his sword. Of course thats just my opinion. -joybubblz again... i like that theory. It's obviously- or probably something to do with Fire, or Brisingr. Maybe Fire Heart or something? I don't think the word "heart" has been revealed yet in Ancient Language, but there are a lot of possibilities. I doubt that Eragons name is just a few words. His personality is very puzzeling, so no simple 4 AL words are going to describe him. Nor will it be a sentence, because, for example, his TN IS Du Sundavar Freoohr, what else does it describe? Sloan's TN was 3 AL words that described him exactly, but not what he did (traitor, impulsive, etc.), plus Eragon is much more of a person the Sloan, who seems to be very basic and predicable. Evanatr0 02:23, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Maybe the Urgals are right and his TN is "Firesword" maybe the Urgals are excelent at guessing TNs but don't know what they mean 06:00, June 3, 2016 (UTC) - Hey, just finished the series for a second time, and I have a theory... So when Eragon is explaining to nasuada why they need to leave, he says "Right now, Arya, Murtagh, and the dragons are the only ones besides me who know the name. Better to leave it at that". When he was told by Murtagh, Galbatorix's spell of forgetting the name was still affecting him (we know because Murtagh had to lift it so Eragon would remember). In the time between these two events, Eragon had not shared the name with anyone; but he DID exchange true names with Arya. So, I think Eragon's true name contains the Word. How else would Arya know it? Let me know what you think. --ARiderInFull79 06:00, June 3, 2016 (UTC) - First of all, I'd like to address the suggestion that Brisingr is Eragon's TN. I don't think that is possible, as Brisingr is the TN of fire, and he himself is not fire. He is more than that. I do agree that Brisingr is probably part of his TN. I like the idea of Fireheart, as has been mentioned. It is certainly the easiest way to explain Eragon. I think it is likely it is more complex than that, but pretty much everything he does, he does with fire in his heart. I also think it is possible his true name has, or will change in the upcoming stories Paolini intends to write. Defeating the Ra'Zac, and even more importany Galbatorix could pottentially be a drastic enough change to his life to cause a change in TN. ValdrIBarelyKnowHer (talk) 22:38, October 24, 2017 (UTC)ValdrIBarelyKnewHer